


Rᴜɴ Aᴡᴀʏ Mᴀʟғᴏʏ - 𝐅.𝐖.

by urlocalshifter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Amino: Fan Fiction, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Fiction, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Magic, Muggles, My First Fanfic, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalshifter/pseuds/urlocalshifter
Summary: [Ongoing]❝You go ahead with this whacked up plan, and I'm out of here, and believe me. I know how to leave, so that you will never find me, ever.❞Anastasia Lucius Malfoy, the older child of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. She was beauty and brain. She was the honor of the Malfoys...until she wasn't.25th August of 1992, a week before her fourth year. She made the decision to leave the wizard world. 2 years ago she never thought she would run away, but now it seemed the right decision.Anastasia Malfoy x Fred WeasleyHarry Potter Fan Fiction
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Anastasia Malfoy, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

❥𝐃𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐭𝐢𝗼𝐧

❝You go ahead with this whacked up plan, and I'm out of here, and believe me. I know how to leave, so that you will never find me, ever.❞

Anastasia Lucius Malfoy, the older child of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. She was beauty and brain. She was the honor of the Malfoys...until she wasn't. 

25th August of 1992, a week before her fourth year. She made the decision to leave the wizard world. 2 years ago she never thought she would run away, but now it seemed the right decision.

Anastasia Malfoy x Fred Weasley  
Harry Potter Fan Fiction


	2. ❥𝐏𝗼𝐫𝐥𝗼𝐠𝐮𝐞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢.

𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚊 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚞𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝟷𝟿𝟽𝟸, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝟷𝟻𝚝𝚑 𝙼𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝟷𝟿𝟽𝟾, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 M𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢.

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍-𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚎, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜. 

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚛𝚝 𝚔𝚒𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢'𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚛. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗.

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚘, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢. 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝟻𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟶. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗.

𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙺𝚒𝚗𝚍, 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎, 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘, 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠. 𝙸𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘.

𝙵𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝚘𝚋𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢. 𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖, 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚑, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚘𝚛. 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚊 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚞𝚣𝚣𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛.

𝚃𝚘 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚊, 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝙽𝚊𝚒, 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝚃𝚘 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘...𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚖 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢? 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 "𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚑𝚞𝚗." 

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝. 𝚂𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝, 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜, 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝙲𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎.

𝟷𝚜𝚝 𝚂𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝟷𝟿𝟾𝟿,   
𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝙷𝚘𝚐𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚆𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚛𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗...

"𝐒𝐋𝐘𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐈𝐍"

𝙾𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍. 𝙾𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚂𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗. 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚣𝚣𝚊𝚛𝚎. 𝙰 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎? 𝙽𝚘𝚝. 𝙰. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎. 

𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐬𝐭 𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐫:   
𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚂𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚁𝚘𝚜𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚍. 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚙 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚗𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙶𝚎𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝚄𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊, 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝. 

𝐒𝐞𝐜𝗼𝐧𝐝 𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐫:  
𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕, 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝, 𝚊 𝙷𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚙𝚞𝚏𝚏. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎-𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚢, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝. 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚙. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚙 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜. 𝙰𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊'𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚜𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚜. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝. 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐘𝐞𝐚𝐫: 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗, 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚠𝚊𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚏𝚘𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚘. 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚂𝚕𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚢. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚡, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚜, 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊, 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚘 𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚒𝚕. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙲𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚜 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚊𝚛𝚞𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚏𝚏. 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊'𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚢 𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊. 𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚡-𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙸𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚒𝚐 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚒𝚞𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝. 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. 

𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚜..


	3. ❥𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐎𝐧𝐞: 𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝑺𝒂𝒇𝒆 𝑯𝒆𝒓𝒆

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚐. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚍 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 "𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜?" 

𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. "𝚆𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚠?" 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍.

𝙳𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚊𝚍𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚜? 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛? 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍? 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜? "𝚆𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚊." 𝙰 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍. 

______________________________________

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠 𝚕𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚢. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎.

"𝙻𝚄𝙲𝙸𝚄𝚂! 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚍!" 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕.

"𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎, 𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚊." 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. "𝚆𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙻𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚅𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎."

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊'𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙰 𝚘𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗! 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐!

𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚜𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍, "𝙰𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝." 

𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚣𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎. 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝, 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜?

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚢, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗. 

𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎. "𝚃𝚘 𝙻𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊, 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚡𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊?" 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚠𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝. 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜, 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚛𝚢, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚌 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜, 

"𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛..."

______________________________________  
𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙻𝚞,  
𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗?   
𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎,  
𝙼𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔.  
𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝.   
𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎.   
𝚆𝚑𝚢? 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚔?  
𝙸 𝚊𝚖 l̶e̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶-𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢.   
𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎,  
𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢,  
𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘...  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝, 𝙰𝚗𝚊.  
______________________________________

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙱𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊,  
𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎.  
𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛,  
𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍,   
𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚊𝚜 𝚊...𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍.   
𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎.  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚝 l̶o̶v̶e̶r̶, 𝙰𝚗𝚊.  
______________________________________

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙳𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚘, 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛,  
𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞!  
𝙱𝚞𝚝,  
𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎.  
𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎.   
𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘 ♡  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝, 𝙰𝚗𝚊.  
______________________________________

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛,  
𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞,  
𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔,  
𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚖𝚎,  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝, 𝙰𝚗𝚊.  
______________________________________

𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛,  
𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚔 ♡  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝙳𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚃, 𝙰𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚊   
______________________________________


End file.
